everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Start Your Journey/Categories
Categories are a way of keeping articles (pages) organised on the Wikia. They appear as links at a box near the end of the article, as a way of showing what categories the pages are part of. Categories are generally plural if they are a noun, and singular if they are an adjective. Characters All characters must be sorted into the “Characters” category, in addition to the following: How to Sort Characters *'Gender': Females, Males, Nonbinary, Agender, etc **Note: if your character isn't cis, feel free to add a “Transgender” category as well *'Alignment': Royals, Rebels, Roybels, Neutrals *'By Story': Tale which the OC follows. **Note that some stories are referred to by several names. It may be worth doing a quick search on what name we use for that story's category on the Wikia. In addition, you can use the following: *'By Nationality': their country or culture of origin. Please note we do not tag pages with ethnicities. (You can tag more than one if your OC requires so.) *'By Race' (as in the fantasy definition of race. Like humans/elves/fairies/orcs, etc): we generally don’t tag humans but everything else can get tagged *'By Orientation': you can tag both romantic and sexual orientation or just one **Avoid tagging gay characters as “homosexuals” as many consider it a slur. gay / lesbian is fine *'By Social Status': Royalty, Commoner, Nobility, Servants If your character is an EAHsona, their only category should be EAHsonas. Driver Pages Simply tag as “Driver”. Do not add anything else. Fanfiction All fanfiction must be sorted into the “Fanfiction” category. *'Depending on whether it is Canon Character-centric or Original Character-centric', tag with “Canon Character Fanfiction” or “Original Character Fanfiction”. Both tags can be used. *'Diaries' should be tagged as “Diaries”. *'Mirror Blogs' are not to be sorted in the “Fanfiction” category, but should be tagged as “Mirror Blogs” *'Fanfiction set in an Alternate Universe' should be tagged with “Alternate Universe Fanfiction ”. *Likewise, Fanfiction featuring characters from other fandoms/franchises should be tagged as “Crossover Fanfiction”. Other *'EAHsonas' should be tagged as "EAHsonas" and that alone. *'Subpages' should be tagged as “Subpages" and that alone. *'Locations' should be tagged as "Locations" and that alone. *'Pets '''should be tagged as "Pets" and that alone. *Pages about '''groups of friends' should be tagged as "School Groups" and that alone. *'Do not add “af” to the end of any adjectives'. That is unnecessary. *'Characters should not be tagged with personality traits'. Personality traits go in the article, not the categories. Please note: "Subpages" should be used on any and all subpages. If your EAHsona page is a subpage of your Driver, it must be categorised under both "Subpages" and "EAHsonas". When we say "that alone", we mean that EAHsonas should not be categorised as if they are characters, locations should not be listed under IRL countries as categories, and pets should not be categorised under animals. Personal Categories Personal Categories are categories that belong to you. They are used as a way of storing your work together. For instance, you might tag the pages of your OCs as “NAME’s OCs”, or your Fanfictions are “NAME’s Fanfictions”. You can add categories of this nature to any and all pages that belong to you, even ones that we have noted are allowed no other categories. e.g., your subpages can be tagged as Subpages and as your username. Category:Site Rules Category:Tutorials Category:Official Guides Category:Subpages